


#18

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#18

take your golden gods away

take your wretchedness

and slay

everything that made you this


End file.
